Ethernity in a second
by shinimegami3
Summary: This explains why Sesshoumaru hates humans, why he took in Rin in, and why he bares no emotions, all because of a girl he loved years ago.*CHAP 3 is up* After the annoncement, Sessho-Maru is shocked that his father would such a thing! What will the result
1. Merry Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of it's characters. But I do own the new character in this fic.

Authors note: My first serious Inu-Yasha fanfic, please have mercy, actually don't.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eternity in a second

Chapter one: Merry Meet

  
  
  
  
  
  


Laughter was in the air, festivities all around him. But he didn't enjoy, for he did not want to enjoy it. He came by force. His father ordered that he came. The Cherry Blossom festival, a place where humans as well as demons, would come to enjoy themselves. He didn't care though. They where humans. "Stupid, disgusting, humans." he thought once more "Why must I be here?" he asked himself for the one hundredth time that night "Oh, yeah..." he whispered as he rubbed his arm, the spot where his father dug his claws. He refused to go. Especially since he had to go with her. How he hated his step-mother! She ruined his life by becoming his fathers mate. At first, he thought it was just a fling his father was going through "Man, was I ever wrong."he thought. When she first suggested that they all go to the Cherry Blossom festival, he eagerly refused. She said it was alright if he didn't want to go, but his father would have none of it! He confronted him later, and that's how he got clawed. His silver hair slightly took the cold breeze, it was the beginning of spring. Love was in the air, as they say, "Yeah right, love's foolish." he thought with rage. Suddenly, he caught the glimpse of a girl running towards him, in a crying fit. Right when she was about to pass him, somehow, his instinct told him to stop her. He did as he was told, and grabbed her. 

  
  


She squirmed around, almost as a pleaded him to let her go. He put his hands on her shoulders, and took a good look at her. She was a demon. She had long reddish brown hair, long bangs that caress her soft pale face, with two red stripes on the side of her face. She had dog ears on her head "She's a dog demon!" he thought. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with a bubble pattern. Her eyes where golden, but at the moment looked like crystal, since her tears where in the way. He put his thumb on her soft check, and whipped the tears away. She was now looking at him confused. He grabbed a sakura* from the tree above him, and pushed her bangs around her ear, where he placed the flower. "Don't cry." he softly muttered. She sniffled a little. Somehow, it seems as if his words where encouraging her. "What's your name?" he asked "Kurotoshi" she muttered "I'm Sesshoumaru." 

  
  


End of part one

  
  


Review, review, review!! 

* a sakura's a cherry blossom


	2. The Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not Sesshoumaru, but I own pretty much all the other characters.

  
  
  
  


authors note: Chapter two!!

  
  
  
  


Ethernity in a second 

Chapter two; The engagement

  
  


The girl has now dug herself in his chest. He could feel his cheeks going red. "KUROTOSHI!!!!" screamed unknown voices "Oh shit"!" he thought. He wanted to get her off, and get out! He undid her grip oh his kimodo and politly bowed and ran off. Four women arrived where Sesshoumaru left Kurotoshi, striken, her cheeks where blushing furiously red, her thoughts where only on him. "Kurotoshi! Why in the seven hells did you run off like that!" asked on of the girls. But she didn't reply. "So.. Who was that guy?" asked another one of the girls "His name is Sesshoumaru." she simply replied " Whoah! Sesshoumaru?! The Sesshoumaru?! You meen the heir to the western lands!!!" asked another girl " Whoah! Awsome!!" screamed all the four girls.

  
  


Sesshoumaru ran hard and fast, the last thing he wanted was to be caught with a girl in his arms!! He was a demon!! Blood striken demon, danmit!! The last thing he wanted was to show that he had emotions!! He stopped and looked back. She was fine, it seems that those girls where familly. "She was so beautiful...NO!! I won't allow myself to fall for her! NO!" he violently thought to himself, as he ran harder, without looking where he was going.He suddenly crashed into somebody, and got shot back "Watch where your going, Sesshoumaru." said a voice, tauting him "Huh?" asked Sesshoumaru as he looked up "Hey, Fluffy!"welcomed a feline demon "Shut the hell up, Nekoken!" replied Sesshoumaru. Nekoken had long black hair, that was tied into a three feet long pony tail, his sleek and slender built alowd him to sneek up on the people with the best hearing, and his cat ears on his head, gave him perfect hearing. "Don't call me 'fluffy'!! You know how I hate that!" hissed Sesshoumaru "Well, who's got the messed up tail?" asked Nekoken "Shut up!" rudelly replied Sesshoumaru "So, why where you running away like that?" asked Nekoken "I wasn't running away. I don't run away!" answerd Sesshoumaru "Oh yeah, that's right, your perfect, you do nothing of such." sarcastically replied Nekoken, while he rolled his eyes, "That's right.And don't forget it!" replied Sesshoumaru with just as much sarcasms, as he brushed himself off. "You are so screwd!" replied Nekoken.

  
  


next day Sesshoumaru was exausted.He layed on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He spent the hole night playing games with Nekoken, and also always checking up on that girl. He couldn't help himself! He was worried about her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sesshoumaru asked himself. Suudenly here was a hard knock on the door. "Come in." he weakly replied. His father opened the door and came into his room, and closed the door. "What do want?" asked Sesshoumaru " Sesshoumaru, where leaving for a trip in two hours, so prepare whatever you need alright?" asked his father. "Alright." he replied "Great, I'm exausted like hell, and he wants me to go on a road trip! This sure is my lucky day!" thought Sesshoumaru   
  
  
Two hours later, they where well on there way, but to Sesshoumaru's disliking, his step-mother had to come. Her long black hair was kept in a braid today, and she was wearing her usual violet kimodo with a flower patern on it. They travelled for a very long time, until they reached a beautifull country side. Flowers everywhere, a gorgeous waterfull, carefully gave the land water. "Where almost here!" annonced Demando " Good. I need a good rest." replied Mirako cheerfully "I can't wait to meet your friend, Demando!" she admitted "Whoah! Friend? What friend?" asked Sesshoumaru " My friend, Kinmichio, a great demon, my son." answerd Demando "So, we cross Japan to go see a demon? And why's does this land have such a powerfull aura? It's pretty much no different than ours." asked Sesshoumaru " Ah, because all of the female demons here are sorceresses!" explained Demando "So all that power feeds the land, right?" asked Sesshoumaru "Right!" answerd Demando. "Wow! You know so much Sesshoumaru." said Mirako "And you know so little." thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
When they got to Kinmichio's castle, they awed in all it's beauty, it was made of a white stone, with chinese paterns everywhere. "Demando!" shouted a voice, they all turned around to see a man, in 17th century style kimodo. "Kinmichio!" replied Demando as he saw his old friend. Kinmichio had shoulder lenghts black hair, and was very well built. "How are you, I see you brought your son, and your new wife, I'm happy for both of you!" kinmichio replied with a wide smile."How are your daughters, Kinmichio?" asked Demando "Wonderfull! The're all of age! And all very ready" replied Kinmichio "Good!" replied Demando "Ready for what?" asked Sesshoumaru "You'll see, son." answerd Kinmichio.  
  
They walked into the living room, and where givin tea and gave them a place to sit, but Sesshoumaru that somehow noticed Kinmichio couldn't stop staring at him. " Sesshoumaru. How old are you?" asked Kinmichio "Ten." he replied "TEN! Demando! You sure waited!!" replied Kinmichio "Shut up! Is it really my fault if Seleena wanted to take her sweet time!?!" screamed Demando " What?!" screamed Sesshoumaru, as he got up, and trew his tea cup at the wall "What are you all talking about?! My do I seem to be the center of this long trip!!" screamed Sesshoumaru "SESSHOUMARU!!" screamed Demando "Sit down this instant or you will be severelly punished!" hissed Demando, and Sesshoumaru did as he was told. Sesshoumaru hated when his father spoke of his mother as she was an annoyance, in his mind she was ten time better than his father. He still vaguely remenbered, her long silver hair, which always had a small braid on the side of her hair. Her warm smile always made him happy. She had long pointed elf like ears, and always wore a dark purple kimodo. "Sesshoumaru, listen, Kinmichio and I have been great friends since we where children, and when we both got married we made a promise; that we would engage our son and our daughter to make the ultimate bloodline." explained Demando "Wait, you meen, I'M ENGAGED!!!!!!" screamed Sesshoumaru.  
  
End of chapter 2


	3. The Fiancées

Disclaimer: I don't own Sessi-Chan, I named His dad and step-mom, and that would be it. The rest are mine!!

  
  


Authors: Sorry it took so long. I had exams.

  
  


Eternity in a second

chapter 3: The Fiances

  
  
  
  


"ENGAGED!!!! How could you do this to your only son!!???" screamed an outraged Sessho-Maru "Oh your making a mountain out of a molehill!" explained Demando "AM NOT!" screamed Sessho-Maru "Tut tut, I think this would be a good time to meet my daughters!" suggested Kinmichio "Good idea, old friend!" exclaimed Demando. Kinmichio turned his body towards the entrance and screamed "GIRLS! COME HERE!". Suddenly four girls came running in the room. "Ah, my four beautiful daughters." said Kinmichio "Hello, I am the watery Yukiko. I am also the youngest out of everyone here and also the coldest." Yukiko soft baby blue hair softly, and her blue Chinese dress that hugged her curves perfectly. "Hello, dear honourable guests, I am Natsuko. The fiery passion of this household.". Natsuko fiery red hair was easilly noticed and also th fact that she wore a red Chinese dress herself. "I am the windy Akiko. The breeze of the women." Akiko had soft blond hair, and a yellow Chinese dress. "I am Haruko. The only one who's down to earth in this familly." Haruko tantalising green bangs went well with her brown hair. And she also bore a green Chinese dress. "Um, father?" asked Akiko "Yes, Akiko?" replied Kinmichio "Aren't suppose to meet our fiancée today?" asked Akiko "Yes. He is right there." said Kinmichio as he nodded towards Sessho-Maru. All four girls took a good look at there suitor, then looked back at their father "Isn't he..Um..Young?" asked Haruko "Yes. But that will be taken care of soon enough." said Kinmichio in a emotionless voice

  
  


Sessho-Maru was walking in the halls of the sumptuous castles. "Fiances. The very last thing I wanted." thought Sessho-Maru. Then suddenly he heard shouting "LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed a feminine voice "Huh?" said Sessho-Maru before he went in the direction of the scream. He ran, until he came to a large room, he saw a maid walked out angry mumbling "stubborn little brat" he walked pass her and into the room, only to see a figure crouched on the bed "Hello?" he softly muttered. She swiftly turned her head only to see "You!" she replied as she got of her bed and approached Sessho-Maru "Hey, your that girl from the fair!" remembered Sessho-Maru "What are you doing here?" asked Sessho-Maru "I live here, Sessho-Maru." she said in a soft voice "You remembered my name?!" he replied shocked "Yes, you where the nicest person I ever met." she answered "I was?!" Sessho-Maru answered shocked "A normal person would of just ignored me. You didn't." she confirmed "You made me feel better. I thank you." she said "Yeah, I guess. Say, eh, Kurotoshi was it? Why do you live here?" asked Sessho-Maru "I'm.." before Kurotoshi could finish, Kinmichio barged in "Kurotoshi, I thought... Sessho-Maru?! What are you doing here?" asked Kinmichio "We where merely talking, father." explained Kinmichio "Father!?!?" thought Sessho-Maru

  
  


End of Chapter 3

  
  


Authors note: Wow. Chap three done! Sorry it took so long. Oh, I will eventually post a picture of the sisters on my site. So keep on checking. The next chapter is where the angst comes it, so beware.


End file.
